The threshold voltage of a field-effect transistor (FET) is the minimum gate-to-source voltage differential that is needed to create a conducting path between the source and drain terminals. The ability to control threshold voltage (Vt) in devices is critical for device performance and such control has proved difficult, particularly in pFETs which suffer from high Vt.